


Detention

by toomanyfandoms1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms1998/pseuds/toomanyfandoms1998
Summary: Fred II gets his first Detention





	Detention

Fred Weasley walked into the Great Hall with his usual swagger. Looking around the massive hall, that was virtually empty of students, he groaned at being up so early. He collapsed into his usual seat while cursing the three loud snorers he shared a room with who made it impossible to sleep in before he dug into the breakfast plates, determined to eat as many of the eggs as he could manage before the rest of Gryffindor came down for breakfast.

The sound of soft footsteps making their way across that hall distracted Fred from his breakfast making him turn to see if it was someone he knew and it was. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips at him and he grinned back at her,

"Morning Professor," he chirped merrily, grin growing wider as her eyes narrowed at him and she paused next to him.

"Good morning Mr Weasley," she replied in a stiff tone, "I will see you at seven o'clock sharp tonight wont I," she questioned.

"My very first detention, well of course Professor I wouldn't miss it," at his cheeky reply her lips pursed even more, which shocked Fred slightly, he hadn't thought it was possible.

"A letter was sent home to your parents last night detailing your recent exploits Mr Weasley and while, I'm sure, both of us are aware of your father's likely reaction, I think your mother will have quite a few things to say to you," her piercing gaze held him locked in his seat while he tried to maintain his bravado. Most teenage boys would mock him for his reaction, but most of them didn't have mothers who had been schooled on raising a trouble maker by his Grandma Molly, and honestly these days he wasn't quite sure who was scarier. His mother would not be pleased by him getting a detention in the second week of his first year, and time would unfortunately not help her forget.

After the Professor was convinced he had been reprimanded by her enough, she continued up to the high table where the teachers took their meals. Fred went back to his breakfast, although with markedly less vigour then before. More students started to arrive for breakfast causing the hall to fill with noise gradually. Suddenly Fred heard flapping, furrowing his brow-as most post didn't come until lunch- he glanced up and blanched slightly when he recognised the owl. Once the family owl, Rudolph, dropped a letter in his lap he ducked down to grab some bacon of Fred's plate before flying off immediately. Fred's worry decreased slightly at the white envelope, a large part of him had been terrified about a Howler. Uncle Ron was still laughed for the one Grandma Molly sent in his second year.

As he opened the letter Fred's hands shook slightly, this stopped however when instead of seeing his mother's tidy print, he saw his father's distinctive handwriting laid upon the page.

Dear Fred,

We're so proud of you.

Fred smiled slightly, knowing that the other half of the 'we' his father referred to was definitely not his mother, but Fred's namesake. He breathed a small sigh of relief before he glimpsed the last line on the letter.

P.S. Your mother will be a writing a letter for you after she's had breakfast.

Fred groaned as he slipped the letter back in its envelope. He didn't suppose his mother would accept his reason of 'I had to live up to my name.'


End file.
